


a series of conversations between two acquaintances

by Menacherie



Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster
Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638982
Kudos: 10





	a series of conversations between two acquaintances




End file.
